vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Typhus the Traveller
Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 5-B, possibly far higher Name: Typhus, originally Calas Typhon, epithet 'Typhus the Traveller' Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: Male Age: 10,000+ Classification: Chaos Lord, Psyker, Herald of Nurgle, Host of the Destroyer Hive, Former First Capatin of Mortarion's Death Guard Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reactions and durability, Low-light vision, Enhanced senses, Immortality (Type 1, likely Types Low 4 and 7), Regeneration (Low-Mid naturally, significantly higher with Nurgle's blessings), Complete immunity to pain, toxins, and conventional diseases, Poison Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: '''At least '''Small Planet level (Cut his way through a massive wave of Khornate forces and killed a gigantic Daemon Prince of Khorne), possibly far higher (Considered to be one of the strongest Champions of Chaos, often viewed as being in the same league as Kharn and Ahriman). Ignores durability with diseases, psychic powers, and Manreaper Speed: Unknown movement speed. FTL reactions and combat speed (Comparable to characters such as Kharn) Lifting Strength: Class 50+ Striking Strength: Class XJ Durability: At least Small Planet level (Considered to be one of the most durable Chaos Lords due to his sheer durability as well as his nature as a walking hive of supernatural diseases), possibly far higher. Chaos boons and his nature as a host for Nurgle's contagions make him difficult to kill. Stamina: Potentially limitless (Was the only member of the Death Guard who could endure the entirety of Nurgle's Destroyer Plague, As host of the Destroyer Hive and countless other plagues, it seems he never rests) Range: Several Meters with Manreaper, Significantly higher with psychic powers, At least planetary with many of his diseases Standard Equipment: *'Manreaper:' Typhus carries a massive, daemonic Power Scythe into battle. Rumored to have been dipped in Nurgle's own personal brew of supernatural filth, the smell alone can cause violent illness. Any organic material touched by the fearsome weapon quickly decomposes into festering filth and bone, while even the hardiest of tanks and armours rust and rot away with horrifying speed. *'Terminator Armour:' Typhus wears an ancient suit of Cataphractii Pattern Terminatour Armour dating all the way back to the Horus Heresy. Over the years, this suit has become as much a part of his body as his own flesh, forcing disease-spewing chimneys of bone out from his torso. *'Blight Grenades:' In a Death Guard tradition, Typhus uses the decapitated heads of his enemies as powerful explosives. The heads are filled with maggots and toxic slime before being sealed with wax. These crude grenades explode on impact, spraying liquid disease and daemon flies all over the surrounding area. Intelligence: Strategic genius, Helped orchestrate the Istvaan III Atrocity and plunge his entire legion into Nurgle's grasp, doing the latter entirely behind Mortarion's back. Weaknesses: The bloated nature of his body can sometimes hinder his full movement speed. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'The Destroyer Hive:' When Typhus absorbed the Destroyer Plague and gained the favor of Father Nurgle, the hideous daemon flies became a part of him. During battle, the bone chimneys covering Typhus' body will belch out great clouds of the deadly insects, who will immediately swarm his enemies. Once the flies begin to bite and sting Typhus' foes, the victims will be filled with daemonic poisons and have more flies burst from their insides, quickly leaving nothing but a field of mutilated, plague-filled corpses. *'Nurgle's Rot:' Typhus exudes a vile wave of soul-infecting disease, covering his foes in a thick layer of poisonous goop which can kill in a matter of seconds. *'Weapon Virus:' Channeling Nurgle's power Typhus causes the weapons and machinery of his enemies to become infected with a viral decay. *'Gift of Contagion:' Typhus spreads Father Nurgle's love with a cloud of rot flies and contagion that covers his enemies, giving them a painful palsy, atrophying their muscles, and liquefying their insides. *''Plague Wind:'' Typhus spews forth a wind of pure plague which spreads through the ranks of his foes. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Game Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Poison Users Category:Scythe Wielders Category:Armored Characters Category:Traitors Category:Villain Characters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Humans